logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr./Other
1988-1994 Nickjrdancingstars.png|Dancing Stars Nick Jr. ID- Clouds (1990).jpg|Clouds and Mobiles ScaryNight.png|Cats NickFish.jpg|Fish Eating Seaweed Nick jr.png|Bubble Gum 90's Commercials Vol. 2-003.jpg|Elephants Picture 00000.png|"Noozles" Next ID NickJrThanksgivingbumper1.jpg Nickjr.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo Sheld.png|"The Littl' Bits" Promo 1991.png|"Noozles" Break Bumper Nick Jr. Dinosaurs (1997 TV Network).jpg|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #1) Nick Jr. Fred Penner's Place.png|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo SpongeBob_(SP)_Diego_(Go).png|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #2) 90's Commercials Vol. 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID #2 (screen #1) 90's Commercials Vol. 2-001.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo 90's Commercials Vol. 2-002.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID #2 (screen #2) Nick_Jr_Kangaroo_Bumper_logo.png|Baby Kangaroo picture_00045.png NickJrMagicHands.JPG|Magic Hands NickJrDiver.JPG|Fishbowl Diver Nick Jr Shadow Puppets.JPG|Shadow Play bandicam 2015-07-10 12-16-39-061.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumper bandicam 2015-07-10 12-15-18-153.jpg|"David The Gnome" Break Bumper Butterflies 4.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo Bugs 3.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Next ID 1994-2003 Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 1.jpg|Dance Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 3.jpg|Piano Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 5.jpg|Hula Dancers Nick Jr. Bumper- Air Guitars.jpg|Rock and Roll Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-001.jpg|"Dizzy", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-002.jpg|"Bounce", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 8.jpg|"Candy Land", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr Commercials 1999.jpg|Parade Floats NickJrToster94.png|"Toaster", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr. Snow ID (1994).jpg|"Snowglobe", by Data Motion Arts Even another nick jr schedule bumper.jpg NickJrScheduleBumper1.jpg Another Nick jr Schedule Ident.jpg Nick Jr. Comet ID.jpg|"Holiday ID", by Chris Harvey 1995-2003 5571 lg.jpg|"Pigs", by Manhattoons NickJrHippos1996.jpg|"Hippos", by Webster Colcord NickId mostersth.jpg|"Monsters", by Funline Animation NickJrSnkes.jpg|Snakes Nickjrdinosaurs1997.png|"Dino Slide", by International Rocketship Nickjrelephants1996.png|"Elephants", by Manhattoons Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1999) Vol 2.jpg|Duck Blocks Nickjrfish1997.png|"Fish" Nickjrlions1996.png|"Lions", by Manhattoons Nickjrpenguins1996.png|"Penguins", by Manhattoons Untitledbbbb.png|Monkeys Nick Jr Commercials February 1999.jpg|"Swans", by Steve Speer NickJrFrogs.jpg|"Frogs" NickJrDucks.jpg|"Ducks", by Funline Animation NickJrChickens.jpg|"Chickens", by Steve Speer NickJrCrocs.png|"Crocodiles", by Webster Colcord Nick Jr. Giraffes ID.jpg|"Giraffes" Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1997) Vol 3.jpg|"Kangaroos", by Manhattoons bandicam 2015-07-13 18-55-30-988.jpg|"Bunnies" lines_640x424.jpg|"Lines", by John Serpentelli Alien Opera.jpg|"Alien Opera", by John Serpentelli puppies_640x424.jpg|"Puppies", by John Serpentelli picture_00261.png|"Hula Elephants", by John Serpentelli picture_00263.png|"Paper Bags" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-54-23-604.jpg|"Paint Fish" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-51-05-546.jpg|"Sprinklers" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-20-109.jpg|"Park" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-48-252.jpg|"Blue Bench" bandicam 2015-07-13 19-05-15-244.jpg|"Polar Bears", by Steve Speer 2001-2003 picture_00259.png| picture_00046.png| 2003-2004 2003NickJrmiceid.jpg|Mice vlcsnap-2012-12-14-04h59m55s139.png|Frogs NickJrBumperMoon2003.png|Moon Robots.png|Robots Sea.png|Octopi Water.png|Crocodiles picture_00288.png|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Octopi. picture_00289.png|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Cats. picture_00290.png|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Frogs. picture_00291.png|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Mice. blues clues.PNG|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Robots. 2004-2007 picture_00201.png promo.png picture_00203.png picture_00202.png cartoon_nick_jr.png picture_00260.png NickJr.com_screen_bug_used_from_2004.JPG|On-screen bug used from 2004 to 2006. Nick_Jr's_screen_bug_as_bears_from_2006.JPG|Nick Jr's screen bug as bears from 2006 to 2008. 2014-07-03 08.20.08 pm.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as bats from Halloween 2006. 2014-07-03 08.05.02 pm.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as ghosts from Halloween 2006. 2014-07-03 08.26.16 pm.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as snowmen from Christmas 2006. 2007-2009 39a682ced016e7f7a9a90af3bc0eb9cc.png 2679d3345172e1f0bd5394c7a6aa31d8.png 1780da7f9b6cfc6653f4fb8e31ffb9e9.png 100076_poster.jpg Viacomin.jpg picture_00287.png|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Hearts. Nick_Jr._screen_bug_as_octopuses_wearing_hats_in_2008.JPG|Nick Jr's Screen Bug As Octopuses Wearing Hats From 2008 to 2009. Nick_Jr_screen_bug_as_Sunflower_People_used_from_2008.JPG|Nick Jr screen bug as sunflower people used from 2008 to 2009. Nick_Jr's_Panda_Bear_screen_bug_used_from_2008_to_2009.JPG|Nick Jr's screen Bug as Panda Bears With Belts used from 2008 to 2009. Logos Nick Jr. Frogs (early).png|An early two frogs logo. Frogs.png|The logo as two frogs. Butterfly.png|The logo as two butterflies. Nick Jr 1997.png|The logo as two parrots. People Holding Hands.gif|The logo as a father and his son. Hippos.png|The logo as two hippos. Nick jr 1.png|The logo as two tops. NickJrLogo.gif|The logo as two stars. Tree and a House.png|The logo as a tree and a house. People Doing Shapes.png|Another father and son logo. Elephants (Early).png|An early two elephants logo. Elephants.png|The logo as two elephants. Nick Jr Pigzds logo.PNG|The logo as two pigs. Nickjrmicelollgologo.jpg|The logo as two mice. NickJr Seals.png|The logo as two seals. NickJrLogo7.png|A third father and son logo. NickJrLogo8.png|Nick Jr. People Jumping|link=Reading Rainbow Nick Jr Ladybugs.png|An early Nick Jr. Ladybugs logo used from 1988 to 1993. EarlyNickJrFlowers.png|Early Nick Jr. Flowers logo used from 1988 to 1993. Bestand_496__Nick_Jr_logo_copy.jpg|The logo as two caterpillars. Nick Jr Koalas.png|The logo as Koala heads (1988-1993) Category:Special logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr. Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks